


Dessert

by cowboykylux



Series: Pale x Reader Vignettes [12]
Category: Burn This - Wilson
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 23:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: '“I dropped something.” You say, giving him a knowing stare, a quirk of a smile dancing on your lips.You can see him hold his breath.“You better go fuckin’ pick it up.” He says, eyes going real dark, glittering almost with lust.You can practically smell it on him.'





	Dessert

“You see what you fuckin’ do to me?” He asks you, sitting next to you at your favorite steakhouse. He pulls your hand onto his crotch, you feel just how hard his dick is, how hard he is for you. 

It’s a nice place, and every time he wants to fuck you there it makes your heart rate spike a little, too afraid of something happening, too afraid of someone catching you. It never bothers Pale, not with the way he looks at you, he’ll fuck you anywhere, _everywhere_. He almost has. 

He’s hard, and you’re only making it worse with the way you rub at his cock, the way you pop his jeans open with one hand under the tablecloth. 

“I dropped something.” You say, giving him a knowing stare, a quirk of a smile dancing on your lips. 

You can see him hold his breath. 

“You better go fuckin’ pick it up.” He says, eyes going real dark, glittering almost with lust.

You can practically smell it on him. 

You primly fold the napkin that sits on your lap, put it onto the table. A cursory glance to make sure no one is coming, and then you’re under the table, on your knees. 

Hidden by the linen tablecloth, you wedge yourself in between his thick, muscular thighs. It’s too small, too cramped, much too cramped under the table, but his crotch is in your face and you can see the tip of his dick poking out of his stupidly overpriced designer underwear, and you don’t even give a shit that there’s gum two inches away from your hair when you pull it out all the way, get his hot cock in your hands. 

He almost knees the table when you first lick the head, and you smile. 

“Fucking watch it.” He whispers to you through gritted teeth, pinches your nose. 

You only smile wider. 

It’s a bad angle, he’s too fucking huge and the space is too small and your knees hurt -- but his cock tastes too good and you’re blowing him well enough that he sneaks a hand down, fists it in your hair, holds your head there. 

You don’t mind, you like it, like getting sloppy for him. 

He doesn’t even bother to keep it discreet, groaning and snapping his jaw shut when it falls open from how good you suck his cock. 

Doesn’t bother to keep his face under control, looking down at you like that, some of his greasy hair falling into his face, baring his teeth at you when you pop off his cock and lick a stripe up like he’s the best piece of candy you’ve ever tasted. 

He comes all over you, you rub your lips over the head of his dick, kiss it like you’re making out with it. He watches his come cling to your eyelashes, smears it away with his thumb, pinches at your cheek and chin and nose until you’re smiling, sticks his thumb in your mouth for you to clean it up. 

Eventually, once he’s calmed down enough and the coast is clear, you pop up from under the table, nestle close to his side, his big fucking hand already pushing its way between your legs. 

There’s no fuckin’ way he can fit under the booth to eat you out, but he can finger you into next week – or at least until the dessert arrives. 


End file.
